Aaron Heartfilia
by AnimeOtaku98
Summary: Lucy forgot all about her twin brother when she left home to go on her adventure.. But what happens after he shows up and says he can make her stronger. She's been kicked off of her team, so will she make an Even stronger team and become a powerful Wizard. Mira x OC Some NaLu but mostly LaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

It's been eight months now, eight whole months since they began to ignore me. I mean I'm glad that Lisanna is back and everyone is happy but they all ignore me now. And when they aren't pretending I don't exist, all I hear from them is insults. They call me weak and blame me when something goes wrong on a mission, and yeah, I know I might not be the best fighter, but I can still hold my own! And then there's the name calling. Back before all of this I would've given a hard smack to anyone who even tried to say anything about me, but now i can only sit quietly when they call me a slut or bitch. To be honest, it isn't that bad, there are still those who are nice, it's only really my team- well Natsu's team. Hopefully today would be different, I just wish things could go back to the way they were before.

As I sat at the bar drinking my strawberry milkshake - Mira makes the best in all of Fiore! - I heard the guild doors being smashed open and a rather pissed Natsu came running in carrying an injured Lisanna. "You did this to her!" he shouted in my face. I had only just got back from a solo-mission and sat down to get a milkshake before heading home, so I had no clue what he was ranting about. "W-what the hell are you talking about, Natsu?! I've only just got back..." I asked, frowning. Where the hell did he get off on blaming me?!

"Bullshit! I saw you attack her and then run with my own eyes! Are you really that self-centered that you wanted Lisanna out of the picture?! So you could have all the attention?!" He exclaimed as he put Lisanna down and the Guild gasped. "Get off my team and get out of my Guild! You're not my Nakama! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He yelled as he lunged at me. I automatically shielded my face and flinched but the punch never hit. I looked up through my hands and saw that a boy with short blonde hair had taken the blow instead.

"**Aaron-!**"

**Aarons POV**

Two years I'd been searching for her with no luck. Two years without fail. I was nearing my wits end when I remembered the place she spoke about. The Fairy Tail Guild. It was always her dream to be normal, to join a Guild and become a Celestial Spirit Mage just like our mother.

I'd been walking for hours before I could even see the building. It was huge, towering over the buildings around it. As I steadily approached it I could hear shouting and talking. Peering in the open doors I scanned the faces of those inside before I saw her at the bar. I began to make my way towards her when I noticed that something didn't seem quite right... she seemed... scared. There was a pink haired boy standing over her, seeming to threaten her before he swung his fist towards her head, flame gathering in his palm. I was there in less than a second, blocking his fist. "Don't you dare fucking touch my Nee-san, Pinky!" I spat before launching him across the room. Another guy with black hair lunged at me - why was he naked? - "Ice Make Lance!" he yelled as he formed what seemed to be a large icicle and threw it towards me, but I dodged it easily.

" Midnight Awakening Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" I yelled, raising my hands to face him as a blood red magic circle appeared. The blast hit him and he flew right over to pinky, unconscious. How the hell did I do that...?

Gasps echoed around the Guild hall, the loudest coming from my sister. "C'mon-!" I grabbed her and began to run as the pink haired mage approached us. I ran for what felt like forever before collapsing from exhaustion.

**Natsu's POV**

"Who the hell was that guy?!" I was partially in shock. He took me out with only one hit! I mean he did the same with Ice Princess, but that's different! Me! The great Salamander, took out with one blow! It's strange though... he looked just like Lucy... well, apart from that scar on his left cheek. And the lack of tits. "What the hell?! Bet Gramps would know who he is!" But Master was at the Annual Guild Masters Meet-Up...

"Damn."

**Lucys POV**

What the hell just happened?!

First Natsu tries to attack me, then my twin brother saves my ass and practically kidnaps me! Fan-fucking-tastic!

As I was lost in my thoughts, the male version of me - also known as my brother - spoke. "...Lu-lu...? Are you okay...?".

I simply nodded, not sure if my vocal chords were currently functioning... I hadn't been called that in a long time...

All of a sudden it began to pour from the heavens, but before I even had the chance to speak, I was lifted again and Aaron started running back to town. "Where do you live?"

"What?"

"I'm taking you home. Where. Do. You. Live?".

After telling him my address, he picked up speed and the world around us became a blur. Before I knew it, we were standing outside my house. "A-Aaron..." I practically whispered. He gave no response, only placing me on the ground before walking in the direction of the Guild Hall. I gave a sigh, staring after him a moment before quickly going inside to gain shelter from the rain.

**Aarons POV**

As I walked towards Fairy Tail a wave of guilt swept over me. Maybe I should apologise...

I mean I went a little too far... In the end I decided against it. They deserved it.

I walked through the now closed iron clad doors and walked up to the bar. "Excuse me I'd like to join the guild" I said quietly.The white-haired barmaid looked up at me and blushed slightly "W-where would you like it and what colour" she asked politely, smiling at me.

"Gold and on my hand" I smiled. I like this one. I guess I'll apologise for the damage."Oh and sorry about that" I said pointing to the crater in the wall I had left from throwing those two mages.

Just as she was about to reply, the doors opened up behind me and a very short, very old

man came walking in with Pinky and Icy in tow. I guess that's the Guild Master...

"It's him Gramps! The guy who attacked us! Lemmie at him-!" the pink haired one yelled, but the black haired one held him back. "Natsu..." he silenced Pinky with a warning growl "Let the Old Man deal with this..."

Before I could summon my magic the young barmaid put her hand over mine and her eyed begged me not to do anything rash. Then the pink one said something that crossed the line. "Damn, I didn't know Lucy was that weak... she even had to get her boyfriend to fight for her!" he began to laugh. "Maybe she really doesn'tbelong in Fairy Tail!". My anger continued to rise before I snapped "Oh, Right. She's the weak one. Coming from the flame-brain that got K.O'd without me even touching him!" I spat. "Oh, and sorry to burst your bubble, but Lucy won't be leaving anytime soon, and neither will I. So get used to it." I chuckled. Seeing their confused gazes, I lifted my hand showing them my brand new Guild mark. They both fell to the floor in shock.

As I turned to walk away, the Guild Master gestured for me to follow him. I followed him up to the second floor of the guild and we sat in the furthest corner.

"So... From what I hear, you're Miss Lucy's brother...Aaron, was it?" he looked at me curiously. I simply nodded.

" I apologise for the behaviour of those two, I have no idea what's gotten into them.

They are usually the best of friends with your sister" he said obviously upset at their actions. "What magic do you use?" He asked me politely.

"Any magic really" I said, to which he laughed a little before telling me that was impossible.

"Fine then, how about I prove it by taking on your strongest mages here. Including you." I asked not liking how he doubted me. He stared at me in disbelief.

**Makarovs POV**

Aaron seemed like a nice boy, but when he told me he could use any magic I had to laugh. Not even the most powerful mages in the world could use more than three of the over one hundered he asked if he could take on my strongest... That's practically the whole Guild! Just how serious was this kid?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up groggy and decided to take a shower. "that was some dream" I said while sighing loudly. I dreamt about Natsu trying to attack me because I supposedly attacked Lisanna and my brother appearing and saving my butt... I think im going crazy.

Once I got out the shower I put on a plain white t-shirt and skirt, attached my keys and whip to my belt and headed out to the guild. As I reached the guild doors I could hear everyone shouting and partying, as I walked the guild no one paid me any attention. "Another normal day at fairy tail" I said under my breath. As I sat at the bar I felt like someone was staring into my soul. I turned round to see the death glare of Erza, Natsu cracking his knuckles and gray just sitting there smirking.

"So had to hide behind someone again didn't you, Lucy" Natsu sneered

"What are you talking about ?" I asked genuinely confused

"Who was that blonde kid that defended your weak ass earlier and why'd he look like you...Another one of your stupid and useless spirits? " Erza asked. And to think I thought of her as a sister... now she's just a bitch

Then it all came back to me. It wasn't a dream my brother was here... Wait that meant that Natsu had actually tried to kill me..

I ran. That's all I could do, my friends wanted me dead and my Nakama avian domed me... Guess I was just a replacement for Lisanna after all.

I was torn from my thoughts by Master Makarov who was standing at the top of the second floor "Lisen up brats, I want Natsu,Gray,Erza, Gajeel and Laxus to meet up with me at the training grounds... I'll explain there"

Everyone looked confused until Aaron came down from the second floor after Master had went back to his office.

"Do you know what this is about" I asked him quietly

He just gave me a goofy grin and walked off, leaving a confused guild and an even more confused Team Natsu.

**Aaron's POV (At training grounds)**

The battle started off slowly, but gradually started to get harder. What was funnier was I wasn't using magic, I was simply dodging punches and countering their strikes.

Erza had tried to attack me from behind but I blocked there punched her in the stomach which knocked her out.

Natsu and Gray had tried to attack from above but I just created a pit and let them fall in it.

one by one I took on the strongest mages and I hadn't even used any powerful spells now all that was left was Master Makarov. I got into a fighting stance and waited for him to strike, before I knew it he changed from a small old man into a huge silhouette that looked capable of destroying buildings. As his hands came crashing down I had to think of something fast.

_**I call upon thee in my time of need**_

_**assist me with my holy wish**_

_**i call upon the spirits Leo,Virgo,Taurus and Aquarius **_

_**lend me thine strength **_

_**CELESTAIL ROAR**_

_**Body Alter: SWIFT BLADE**_

I held on to the ruby key in my hand as it began to shine soon after a silver roar bellowed from my mouth making Master Makarov land on his back and I also began to pick up speed thanks to Swift Blade. I sprang into the air shouting 'FULL BODY TAKE OVER: Rex autem dæmonith_ (a/n it's Latin for King of Demons) Nothing really changed about my appearance except that my hair turned white and my eyes were red. As master Makarovs fist came flying towards me, I hadn't noticed that Pinky had climbed out of the hole I put him in and was now charging at me. Before I could react I saw a streak of blonde dart to the side of me to which it was met by a deafening crack._

_I turned around to see who had stopped him from hitting me when I smelt it... Strawberries, vanilla and _**Blood. **I looked down and saw my sisters body go limp as soon as the punch landed. And that's the last thing I could remember.

**Natsus POV**

As I climbed out of the pit that creep trapped me in I realised It was only me and gramps left. Everyone else was out cold. He had his back to me and it was the perfect chance to take him out. I lunged towards him and set my hands on fire ready to knock him on his ass, but someone ran in front of him before I could hit him and I hit Lucy right in the face... Wait Lucy

I looked down in horror to see that she wasn't breathing and she was limp "Luce!" I screamed hoping she would hear me and wake up. "Mira take her to the infirmary and fast" _Wait why am i trying to help her she attacked Lisanna, im so confused _

After Mira had taken Lucy away I looked up from where I was sitting to see that Aaron I think his name was, was clenching his fists and shaking with anger and to make things worse Loke had appeared and was pissed.

Although I was face to face with Loke with him shouting in my face I couldn't help but notice that Aaron was chanting something quietly. I blocked out the shouting from Loke and only listened to what he was saying.

**_Take the pain from her body_**

**_Heal her wounds and save her soul_**

**_Give her the power to live another day_**

**_And release all pain to me _**

**__****Healing** Tear of the Sakura

as he finished reciting the spell cuts and bruises started to appear all over his body and his nose started to heavily bleed. He opened his eyes and smirked before falling to the floor unconscious

**Normal POV**

Everyone had started to wake up after they had lost to Aaron however what they saw shocked them even more than their defeat. In the middle of the clearing was a extremely pissed off Loke, Natsu hunched over bloodied and beaten up Aaron and Mira no where to be found. Ezra was the first to act as she I picked up Aaron as if he weighed nothing and ran with him to the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucys POV (Dream)  
**

I had just finished my lessons with my mother and was on my way to get Aaron so we could play. This was the last day that i would ever see Aaron again as my father was making him go to a Private school in the Pergrande Kingdom. I was in one of the many halls that ran through the mansion, this one in particular went past my fathers study. As i got closer i could hear the voices of both my brother and my father.

"You will be leaving this evening, you will take the train straight to Pergrande where you should find the building easily..While there you will study everything you need to know for when you take over this company from me.. is that understood." I could hear the authority in my father's voice and the malice

"But i want to learn magic father I don't want to be stuck learning the same stuff over and over, Mother believes that i can learn it so why can't you?. im fed up being labeled as Aaron Heartfilia Son of Jude Heartfilia the wealthiest man in fiore, I want to live my own life so why can't you accept that?" My brothers pleading voice reached my ears and i couldn't help but let the tears roll down my cheek. I saw the doors of my fathers study being thrown open and my brother running away down the hall. I tried to chase after him but my feet would move.

Everything started to blur suddenly and i was at the train station next to my brother I could see him sitting crying on the train

_What the hell I don't remember this _i thought while looking down at his shaken form

"I'll get stronger Lu-Lu don't worry and when i come back i'll teach you magic. No matter what father says I will do everything I can to make sure you become strong and I will keep the promise you and I made all those years ago.. If your ever in danger that you cant handle, I'll be there to protect you" these were the last things i heard and everything started to blur again, and I started to wake up

**Normal POV**

The guild stood shocked as the Eldest take-over mage came running inside with Lucy in her arms ignoring everones questioning looks and running up to the infirmary with a distraught now in Wendy in tow, they took Lucy and placed her on the bed and wendy started working on healing her. The guild was silent all except the few who were trying to grasp what was in fact going on, what shocked the guild even more was when the guild doors were smashed open again revealing a beaten up Gray and Erza, a bruised and bloody Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel carrying a unconcious Aaron and Master Makarov silently walking behind then silently. Gajeel and Laxus placed him on the bed next to Lucy.

"Laxus go and get Porlyusica, Wendys healing isn't working on him or Lucy and she might have something that can help" Master Makarov bellowed.

The room was silent as Laxus left the room, Natsu seemed to be in deep thought "Yo Gramps, maybe it was the spell Aaron cast" he shouted rather loudly.

"What spell was this?" The master asked

Natsu frowned trying to remember what spell he had cast "It was hard to hear but I think it was Healing Tear of the Sakura or something like that" No one knew what type of spell that was, all except Wendy who could help but feel a bit relieved.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in silence Lucy started to squirm and suddenly her eyes shot open.

**Lucy's POV**

My eyes shot open and I was blinded instantly, as my eyes adjusted to the light i could see Mira,Master,Wendy,Gajeel,Gray,Erza and _Natsu_ all standing around the room

"W-where am I" I choked out while trying to sit up. My throat was hoarse and I could barely speak

"Save your strength child, you need to rest" I turned round to see Master Makarov with a pained expression in his eyes.

"what happ-" before I could finish what I was saying a rather annoyed Porlyusica came walking in.

"What happened here" she asked never took her eyes off the person in the bed next to me

"Natsu here nearly killed lucy, although he never meant it. And her brother cast a spell called Healing Tear of the sakura do you know what type of magic this is?" Makarov said with anger in his voice

If Porlyusica had never shown emotion before in her life, then this was a first time. Because her eyes widened like saucers "How can someone that young be able to control a spell of that power, let alone do it perfectly" she spoke with a tremble in her voice, something unusual for the usually angry healer."The spell is one of the Lost Magic one that was made to heal allies but all injuries would be transfered to the caster, they could even bring back someone from the dead if they so desired but at the cost of there own life... and thats exactly what he did" I started to cry. Thats all I could do, I had only just got him back and now hes gone again.

He died trying to protect me and all because im so weak. maybe Natsu was right maybe I am worthless but I have to get stronger, to prove everyone wrong and gain their respect... My mind is made up I will leave the guild and train until I become stronger... and maybe when I come back I'll teach Natau a little lesson or two


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last 3 chapters, glad you guys are enjoying reading this as much as i am writing it.. I will be trying to update often, although sometimes it may be a few days till the next chapter because of school and so on... Anyway guys enjoy chapter 4_**

**_ don't forget to leave your feedback on what you think._**

* * *

**Lucy's POV ( 3 weeks later)**

Its been three weeks since Aaron and I were taken to the infirmary and he still hasn't woken up. Mira hasn't left his bedside, even though she wouldn't admit it she does like my brother and I think he likes her. Everyone has told me they were sorry for ignoring me for the past few months and I forgave them. I mean if my mother came back from the 'dead' then I would drop everything and go with her.

I've sat for the last few minutes at a booth in one of the darkest corners of the guild. I had to wait until Master came back before I spoke to him about me leaving to train.

As if on cue the elderly man came walking through the guild doors, told everyone to quit fighting and walked up to his office. After mentally debating with myself for a while I stood up and walked to the door of his office. As I pushed the door open my heart sank. _Well here goes nothing_..

**Makarovs POV**

As I sat down in my chair, the door to my office was swung open revealing a seemingly upset Lucy.

"My child is everything alright" I asked as i gestured for her to sit down

"Master, i wish to leave Fairy tail. I can't stand back and watch as my friends risk their lives to protect me all the time and after what happened with my brother, it proves that i need to do this" The upset girl now had a look of determination in her eyes and suddenly an idea popped into my head

"I ask only one thing of you my child, wait a few days. I have a friend who may be able to help you get stronger but i need to tell them that you are going to be coming, as they rarely get visitors" I spoke quickly trying to not let the tears in my eyes fall, she was a great girl and it would be a shame to lose her.

"Thank you, Master" she said softly as she walked out of my office

**Aaron's POV**

I woke up with pain seering through every part of my body, as I tried to sit up i realised that something was weighing me down. l looked over to my left to see Mira sitting at the edge of my bed, sleeping like a baby. _She looks so peaceful and pretty cute _I though while looking at her sleeping form, I wasnt going to deny it... I liked her ever since ive arrived at the guild, she would always talk to me when everyone else was fighting and she would always flash that smile that would make my stomach do flips and what made it worse was I had no way of knowing if she felt the same way.

I leaned forward and brushed some hair away from her face and her eyes quickly shot open and a rather noticable blush crept its way onto her face.

"Y-Your awake!" she screamed whilst jumping up from her seat and pulling me into a hug

"How long have I been out?" I asked looking her in the eyes.. _Dammit why does she have to be so gorgeous _

_"_About three weeks..That was a brave thing you did, using a spell like that. Your sister has been worried sick about you" she looked at me with saddened eyes and I couldn't help but feel guilty for making her worry. So i decided to cheer her up a bit, Lucy had told me that she loved doing Matchmaking things so I decided since valentines day was coming up soon that we should do something for it and maybe by then i can work up the courage to ask her out.

She sat and listened to my plan and after I was done telling her she had a determined look on her face as she ran out of the room to make sure everything was going to be ready in time.

**Mira's POV**

I ran out of the infirmary with a huge smile on my face.. _ A singing competition! _I mentally squeaked as I thought of the guild members singing a song and dedicating it to someone in the guild. Now the only thing to do is get master to approve of it, find a way to get everyone here at the one time and just figure out what to sing. _Maybe Aaron would sing for me,No he doesn't like me like that...Does he? _I thought while having a mental debate with myself as i returned to working behind the bar for the first time in three weeks

**Aaron's POV**

I sat for a while before deciding to get up and go down and see everyone and hopefully explain to Lucy what happened. As I walked out of the infirmary I could hear the rest of the guild members talking and laughing they all turned to look at me, some with overjoyed looks on their faces, some with surprised looks, and a certain Team Natsu (Except Erza) with death glares. I mentally laughed as i imagined them trying to make my head explode by just looking at me. I walked over to the booth with Gajeel,Wendy,Levy,Juvia and Charle and greeted them with a small wave. i needed to talk with the two dragon slayers about something because I had no clue what was going on with me because I've been a bit possessive for a while now.

"Hey um Gajeel, Wendy can I talk to you guys about something?" I asked as I pulled a seat over to the edge of a booth

Gajeel just grunted and Wendy looked at me, gave me a small nod and said "Of course what do you want to talk about?" Meanwhile Levy and Juvia were looking at me intently

"This was never explained to me before but do dragon slayers go through certain changes to their body and magic?, and before you ask 'wait your a dragon slayer' yes, I was raised by six dragons.. Igneel, Zirconis,Revire,Mother Glare,Scissor runner and Metalicanna, hence why my magic is usually powerful"

Gajeel paled slightly as he heard what i said I don't know if it was from me mentioning a change or the fact i knew where his Foster father was. "What age are you?" Gajeel asked which confused me... I mean I knew that when you became a dragon slayer it altered your age but I guess with 6 dragons it's a bit more, I thought for a bit before answering him honestly "In real-time im 17 but for me being a dragon slayer id say about 235, why do you ask?" At this he paled even more "One of two things you've found your mate or your already taking on the traits of a true Slayer and if it's both then..We're all fucked"


	5. Update

Okay Guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I promise I will update it a soon. I just haven't had a whole load of time what with school stuff.

Now I just want to clear something up with the story, the reason I decided to do a bit of Natsu bashing is because normally he is seen as the hero but I wanted to change it up a bit in mine. Now some people were wondering why he goes from hating her to trying to save and protect her and my reason for that is, it isn't really him doing any of it... If you want to know more then you'll have to continue reading when I oat the next update...

Again I'm sooooo sorry about not updating but I promise I will update more regularly

~Conor


	6. Chapter 5

**Aaron's POV**

"One of two things you've found your mate or your already taking on the magic of a true Slayer and if it's both then..We're all fucked"

"True slayer? I thought we were already dragon slayers" I said rather confused at what he meant

"Ya see there are two techniques that dragons can't teach, you have to learn em yourself. Armageddon form and Omega Form, These are probably the only way to properly kill a dragon and keep it dead, as for your mate.. I'll let you figure that out on your own..Gihi"

I was confused at first until I realised something. My mate is Mira because ever since I came to the guild I felt the urge to be with her and protect her.. As for the true slayer thing that just confused the hell out of me._  
_

Before I could say anything he was leaving while mumbling about being late for a Job. I then realised two things, One I needed to find Lucy and talk to her and two I still needed to find a place to stay

**?'s POV**

I listened into the conversation between the Iron Dragon slayer and the Heaven Dragon slayer and I Must say I was impressed that that iron headed moron knew anything about the Armageddon and Omega forms. I guess I will just have to observe from a distance until I know the Heaven Slayer is ready.

"Oi brainiac that spell still working on those fairy freaks!" a hooded figure yelled stepping out of the shadows

"No Matt I decided to take it off and see where this leads us"_ and its none of your concern anyway _I thought to myself

"well just letting you know master thinks this is a waste of time, Oh by the way the Master wants me to go and try my more direct method, he needs the girl alive and wants her brother out of the picture " Matt said whilst walking back out of the room

_If I let that idiot go the whole plan will be compromised and the master will surely be pissed off_ I thought while turning off the lacrima and leaving the room

**Aaron's POV  
**

As I walked through Magnolia I was mesmerised, the town was bigger than I remembered. There were shops for everything and there was people all over the place

I turned a corner and someone ran right into me But before I could apologise two rune knights came running past chasing after the person. _May as well have a bit of fun _I thought as I started running in the direction the Rune Knights went.

As I was running through the crowds of people I could hear yelling up ahead so I picked up the pace a little bit. Suddenly a ball of magical energy was launched my way and I didn't have enough time to react so I took the hit head on.

I regained my composure and immediately readied myself for a fight. I looked to where the blast had came from and saw a blue haired male about my age standing over the now unconscious Rune Knights.

"so I'm guessing I have to kick your weak ass as well" he chuckled to himself as requip a blade into his hand

"I wouldn't get so cocky, I'm a Mage of Fairy Tail and I think you may want to turn yourself in before this gets ugly" I replied cooly

He stood there for a few seconds and started laughing like a maniac. As I was about to ask what he was laughing at he lunged at me trying to stab me with his blade, I quickly dodged the blade

"Heaven Dragon Devine Strike!"

I ran at him with immense speed and punched him in his stomach then in his face and sent him flying into a wall. As the smoke cleared I realised he was still standing and he didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Open gate of the Lion: Leo "

I quickly turned round and saw Lucy standing a few feet away from me with Leo standing defensively in front of her.

"Nice Timing" I mumbled hoping she didn't hear me

"Aaron! What the hell are you doing here, Baka" she practically Screamed at me

I scratched the back of my head nervously and tried not to look at her because I knew she was angry and she isn't pretty when she's angry.

**Lucys Pov**

I decided to do a solo mission after I finished speaking I with Master Makaov. It was a simple job, all I had to do was catch a thief who had been robbing stores around Magnolia and the reward would help pay my rent for three months.

As I arrived at the clients home he told me that some Rune Kights came by and chased the thief further into the city. Which I was pretty annoyed about but I didn't say anything.

I walked through the city trying to find the Rune Knights when I saw two people fighting up ahead. One of them had short Blonde hair and had bandages around his arms while the other had blue hair, was about the same height as me and probably about the same age maybe one or two years older.

"Gate of the Lion:Leo" I yelled as I grabbed a hold of Lokes key. there was a flash of light and Loke was standing defensively in front of me.

i looked over to the blonde haired man and noticed he was looking at me_. Oh it's just Aaron... Wait Aaron?!. _Okay he has some explaining to do

"Aaron! What the hell are you doing here, Baka" I screamed, I was beyond furious he's been out cold for three weeks and as soon as he wakes up he picks a fight with someone. Not just any fight though a fight with the guy I'm supposed to turn in.

"We can talk later for now let's just deal with this guy" he said as he readied another attack

In a flash Aaron and Loke were dealing blow after blow to the thief while I just stood their as useless as always.

"Lucy put this on, you can use some of my magic for a bit" Aaron yelled as he threw a Ring at me. I put it on and concentrated as much as I could until I felt more magic energy flow through my body.

"Celestial Dragon spirit fist" i unconciously yelled, suddenly my hand lit up in a white flame and I started freaking out a bit._Ok Lucy you can do this just calm down and help them._

I ran faster than I ever could and landed my hit right in the thiefs jaw knocking him out cold. I turned round and looked at my brother and Loke and their mouths were literally on the ground.

"Well looks like my little sis was a Dragon slayer all along" Aaron said whilst brushing dirt off of his clothes

"What do you mean... Wasn't that your magic I used" I was officially more confused than I had ever been in my life.

"Nope, that's just a cheap piece of jewelry. That magic was all yours you just didn't believe in yourself enough" he said with a straight face

Since when was I a dragon slayer. I've never even met a dragon before let alone be trained by one. this has to be some sort of joke, I mean I'm not even that strong... Am I?


	7. Chapter 6

**Lucy's POV**

"What do you mean by Dragon Slayer! Is this some kind of joke?" I screamed as we started walking back to the clients house.

"Exactly what I said... You are the Celestial dragon slayer second generation, when you were little a dragon lacrima was placed into you and only I knew along with the assholes that did it. Mother had your memory cleared of the event because she didn't want you to relive it again" he never took his eyes off the ground and I could tell he was angry with himself for something.

"And that's why I promised to always be their for you because on that day I almost lost you and I can't go through that again"

"Look its in the past, what happened happened and you should know you'll never get rid of me that easily" I was trying my best to cheer him up but inside I knew he was hurting.

**Aaron POV**

I wish I could tell her what happened that day but I promised myself that I wouldn't put her through that pain again.

(Flashback)

"Lu-Lu! Where are you it's time to go back, everyone will be worried" a seven year old me was shouting as I walked through the woods next to our home.

Lucy had disappeared after we had decided to play hide and seek and I couldn't find her anywhere. As I was wandering through the forest I stumbled upon a small cottage and I could hear muffled talking inside so I decided to get closer and listen. The front door the cottage was open so I could easily listen

"Drake you idiot if you drop that then the whole plan goes to shit, and for the love of god shut her the hell up!"

"Yeah whatever Matt... I don't feel comfortable doin this to a kid yknow"

Little did I know at the time but my sister was in the basement of this cottage being tortured, and I wouldn't have known until I heard her scream

I quickly threw the door open and ran through the house looking for her until I came to a set of stairs leading down. I slowly walked down not wanting my presence to be know and what I saw made my blood boil.

There on a table was my sister being held down while the two creeps were forcing a lacrima into her body, it made me sick and I felt helpless but I felt something fill up inside me and I knew I could save her.

I ran at the two guys and picked up a knife from the table and plunged it into the guy Matt's arm causing him to scream in pain, I then Pulled the knife out and cut the restraints around Lucy's arms and legs and I threw the knife at the guy Drako's right leg which made him collapse to his knees.

I picked her up and put her on my back and I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I somehow managed to make it back to our home but I had been too late..the lacrima bonded with her body and it was slowly killing her, so our mother Layla had the power sealed away until she was able to use it... And I swore I would make the people that did this her pay.

(Flashback End)

We arrived at the clients home and Lucy collected the reward money and we decided to go get something to eat.

We went to a diner in the middle of town and we picked a booth at the far corner out of sight and earshot of anyone. Lucy ordered pancakes and a strawberry milkshake and I ordered a burger and a beer

"So Aaron... Mira told me that you and her are planning something at the guild for valentines day, what exactly is it?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes something that works on me a lot.

"A singing competition, where you sing a song and dedicate it to someone" I said hoping that she wouldn't get why I was doing it

"Well I expect the girls of the guild to be the only ones doing it because none of the guys can sing" she said mid-laugh

"So who are you gonna sing for then" I asked her as our food arrived. She took a sip of her milkshake while mumbling something.

"What was that?" Again she just mumbled obviously embarrassed at who she liked.

"still can't understand you" I teased her a bit

"LAXUS OKAY!... I like Laxus" she said as her face started to turn red

"What the blonde haired guy who can't keep his eyes off of you most of the time?" I asked as her face turned even more red than before.

I dropped the conversation as I was sure that she would probably hit me if I said anything further. We finished our food and left to start walking back to the guild.

"You know I've been unconscious for three weeks so I never got to properly introduce myself to the guild"

"Well then let's do it when we get back to the Guild"she replied as we continued to walk towards Fairy Tail.

**Lucy's POV**

Dammit why did I tell him I liked Laxus especially when he could go and tell Mira and then she would start making a big fuss about it.

As we neared the guild I could hear everyone shouting and things being broken. I pushed the giant doors open to see a massive brawl, _well some things never change._

I walked over to where Wendy was sitting with Carla and I smiled at the two before sitting down

"How was the job, Lucy-San" Wendy asked shyly

"It went okay, I had some help from Aaron though" I replied with a smile

"That's good... I think this fight is getting a bit out of hand" she said as she cowered behind me as bits of furniture were being thrown about

"You don't need to hide nothing will happen... Say why don't you go to the bar and sit with Mira and Aaron and I'll join you in a sec" I said as I stood up and turned around to go and talk to Levy.

"WENDY WATCH OUT!" I heard some guild members shout as a table was thrown in her direction. I didn't even think I just ran as fast as I could and caught the table before it got the chance to hit her.

A deathly aura started to surround me as I burned the table to a crisp with my white flames earning a few shocked faces and gasps from other guild members

"Who did that!" I yelled as everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at me. Immediately they all turned and pointed to the Pink haired dragon slayer

"NATSU! fight me" I yelled making everyone look at me like I was suicidal. Well it's now or never I mean I did say I would kick his ass when I got stronger and I really am a lot stronger now


	8. Chapter 7

**Normal POV**

The entire guild was shocked into silence, their Celestial Mage had just challenged The Fire dragon slayer to a fight and everyone thought she had a death with.

As everyone made their way outside everyone bet on Natsu all except Aaron,Mira,Master and Happy

"Let the battle Begin!"

**Lucy's POV**

I had to try my best with this or else I could end up seriously hurt. I closed my eyes and concentrated on listening to the move Natsu was going to use

"Fire Dragons Roar!" I heard coming from my left. I simply took a side step as the blast shot past me and destroyed a few trees.

"If your done messing about then I think it's my turn" I said with more confidence in my voice than ever before.

"Celestial Dragon Roar"

I was expecting a roar of some sort to come out of my mouth but nothing happened.

"Oh come on Lucy don't tell me you think your a drag-" he was cut off as a powerful beam of white light came from the sky that took him by surprise. He let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor.

Everyone thought it was over as soon as the beam of light left the sky, But I knew better. As soon as everyone started to leave, the area where Natsu was burst into flames and slowly but surely the slayer started to rise to his feet.

"Damn that kinda hurt Luce" he said as he gave his signature grin

Before I knew it he was running at me with his fists on fire. As I tried to dodge the punch he threw at me he swept my legs from underneath me and I landed on my back

"Had enough yet Lucy?" he said smirking. _Why does he have to be so cocky _I thought as I got up off of the ground.

"Celestial Dragon Divine Art: Dragon Comet"

It felt like all air had been taken away from the earth because everything felt cold and Natsu couldn't produce any flames. I pointed my hand towards him and a miniature dragon came out, it was black like space and had stars all over its body. It let out a ear piercing roar and started clawing and biting at Natsu And then exploded.

He fell to the floor this time he didn't get up, he just lay there motionless. I had just won against one of the strongest people in the guild... So much for me being weak

**Aaron's POV**

Wow I knew she was strong but to take out Natsu and not even have a lot of magic drained..I'm impressed

I walked up to where Natsu lay to make sure he was actually alive. I cast Grand Healing on him and he was back to his idiotic self.

I walked back into the guild and took a seat at the bar, not to long after Natsu came up and sat beside me.

"It's Aaron right?" He asked while staring into space

"Yeah" I said wonders I wondered why he was talking to me

"I'm sorry about everything I did to Luce"he said still staring off into space

Was this guy for real, first he kicks her off their team because he thinks she's weak and then he tries to kill her and he thinks he can just apologise, after all he put her through he thinks saying sorry will make up for it.

**Lucy's POV**

Did I really just hear Natsu apologise to Aaron about everything that's he's done to me for these last few months. He seriously thinks I'll just forgive him...Stupid Baka

"Hey blondie, never knew you had It in you to kick natsu's ass like that"

I turned around from where I was standing to see none other than Laxus with a huge smirk on his face, and of course me being an idiot and the fact I have a crush on Laxus, just stuttered or made no sense when I spoke And I could feel the heat creep its way up to my cheeks.

"Blondie you don't look to good, you should rest a bit" he said with genuine concern in his voice

Wow I never took Laxus as the caring type especially to people he hardly knew anything about, guess looks can be deceiving.

"I'm fine honestly just a bit tired that's all" I partially lied

"Well I'm here if you need anything" he mumbled under his breath obviously thinking I didn't hear him.

Okay seriously.. Has my world just flipped upside down first Natsu apologises for being an ass and then Laxus asks me if I'm feeling ok, Is the world about to end or something.

He walked away from me and I was left standing by myself, that was until I felt someone else's presence coming from behind me.

"My My miss Heartfilia that was quite impressive I must say" I turned around to see a cloaked figure standing several feet away from me

"Yeah it was, can I ask who you are?" I asked politely

"You could say I'm a friend, but you should ask your brother that one... In fact here take this as a small token of my appreciation on how strong you've become" He walked closer and handed me a gate key. It wasn't like the zodiac or silver keys, It was Purple and red with a picture of a Shield and sword on it

"It is the Key of the Protector: Fairy Knight A rare one to find.. So rare in fact no one knows of its existence" I was admiring the key as it felt heavy compared to the others I had.

"Open Gate of the Protector: Fairy Knight"

Nothing happened for a moment, I looked around and saw that the cloaked man had left. There was a burst of dark Red light and there stood a man clad in armour that looked as white as snow and a helmet covering his head that looked like that of a dragons mouth.

"Hello I'm Lucy" I said politely to the male spirit who stood in front of me

"Oh thank god, I thought some maniac got a hold of that key" he said with Fear in his voice. I really wanted to see what he looked like.

"Could you remove your helmet, Please?" To which he tended up a lot at

"Yes but promise me you won't get scared or hit me" To which I laughed at

"I don't abuse my spirits " I exclaimed wondering where he got the idea from

I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'But you will when you see me'

He pulled his helmet off to which my jaw instantly. My day couldn't get any weirder.


	9. Chapter 8

**Aaron's POV**

I was siting at the bar about to have a drinking contest with Cana when I suddenly felt myself being pulled back.

"Shit someone got a hold if my key" I shouted not caring who heard me.A few heads turned around and gave me questioning glances as i requip into my Fairy Knight armour as I was covered in a dark red light and I passed through my gate.

To say I was scared was an extreme understatement, no one should have been able to summon me without a great deal of Magic and as there were only a few Celestial Mages I was worried that a dark guild had obtained it

"Hello I'm Lucy" I turned around to see Lucy standing there and in her hand was my gate key

"Oh thank god, I thought some maniac got a hold of that key" i had thought some dark guild had got their hands on it but how did she get it

She sweat dropped and started waving her hands in front of her "I'm not a maniac, I promise"

I chuckled slightly at her actions and I couldn't help but notice that she still looked the same from when we were kids

"Could you remove your helmet, Please?" I tensed up as she asked that. out of everything to say she asks that, and after all a spirit has to obey their master

"Yes but promise me you won't get scared or hit me" i stated To which she started laughing at

"I don't abuse my spirits " she exclaimed probably wondering where I got the idea from, but I was her brother so she most likely would.

I slowly pulled my helmet off and her jaw instantly dropped

"Aaron what the- How the- What is going on" she screamed as loud as she could

I started scratching the back of my head nervously "Well you see about a year after mothers death I wanted to start learning magic and the only magic I knew about was Celestial Magic, so I forged a key that would allow me to summon any spirit even ones without a key"

I stopped for a second as I took the key from my belt "When I tried to open the gate nothing happened but Aquarius and Virgo appeared and grabbed me,I was sucked into the spirit world and I met the spirit king. I told him everything and we came to the agreement that for the key to work I had to become a Half-Spirit which is when the spirit doesn't need to go to the spirit world...Then when I came back from the spirit world it had been 7 months and you had already left so I abandoned my key in a random cave and started my search for you while training on my way "

"Wow,So that means you can fight by my side whenever I want...Thats awesome,What magic do you use when your summoned?" she asked

"Yup, whenever you need help I will be there. I can use Dragon slaying, requip, Ice Make, Earth Make and Titan Eclipse" I said patting her on the head and started walking back to the guild

She pouted slightly while running to catch up with me "I've never heard of Titan Eclipse before,What is it"

"Its rather tricky to explain, It allows me to control a Wizards magic, I can change the shape of my body like Maker Magic and it also allows me to read a persons mind. And of course you've never heard of it..It's magic only I can use, not even people with Mimic magic can use it"

"Does that mean-"

"Yup, I know everything your going to do before you even do it, I need to get back before people get suspicious but we'll talk tomorrow about how you got my key" I cut her off before she could finish

I requip back into my regular clothes and started walking back into the guild with her behind me.

"Hey Cana how about we start that drinking contest" I said as I walked up and patted her on the back

"You're on!" She yelled as she started drinking another barrel

**Lucys POV**

Looks like everyone's getting on great with Aaron, it already feels like he's been here forever when in reality he's only been here a few weeks.

He really has changed so much since we were kids, not just physically but mentally. He's been through so much and yet he still has the same personality from when he was younger...I wonder if Crux knows anything about Aaron and his key

"Watcha thinkin 'bout Blondie" I heard coming from behind me. I spun around and Laxus was standing there with a smirk on his face

"What is it with you and sneaking up on me all the time" I Exclaimed as I playfully hit him on the arm

I couldn't help but look at the way his t-shirt clung to his body to reveal the outline of his muscles. I also took note that his scar looked like a bolt of lightning, something I never really noticed before

"Like what you see Blondie" He said chuckling to himself

Theres the Laxus I know.."Your blonde too you know! And I don't know what your talking about" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second. I need to get out of here.

I bolted past him and ran straight through the guild doors but before I could run any further a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around me

"I'm sorry for being a dick" I heard the person mumble into the crook of my neck

I expected to turn around and see Natsu standing there but boy was I wrong, as I slowly turned around I wasn't met by Pink hair and Onyx eyes.. I was met by Blonde hair and Grey eyes

_Okay the world is definitely coming to an end_ I thought as I started to blush madly at the contact between the two of us "Um Laxus is everything ok?"

He stuttered a bit and had a sad and confused aura around him "I-I dunno Blondie, I just hate seeing you upset..It took every good part of me to not pummel the dense moron into oblivion when I heard what happened, I don't know what it is about you but something just feels right being around you"

If it was even possible my face got even redder, it didn't help at the fact that he still had his arms wrapped around me and his face was still in the crook of my neck. After an awkward silence he finally noticed the position we were standing in.

"Uh..Shit sorry Lucy" he mumbled as he quickly let me go and started walking up to the second floor with a very noticeable blush on his face

I started to walk towards my house when what he said finally regestered_ WAIT! Did he just call me Lucy,and he blushed!. Is this the same Laxus or is this someone playing a prank on me._

I didn't bother summoning Plue as I just walked straight to my house. I shut the door and threw myself on my bed "Why does this have to be so hard" I yelled to no one in particular

**Normal POV**

Unknown to the Celestial Mage and Lighting Dragon Slayer but a certain 'Salamander' had seen what went on between the two, and to say he was angry was an understatement. No one would touch her... No one would touch _His_ Lucy

* * *

**Gomen! Gomen!**

**I apologise for the amount of time it's took me to bring out the next chapter.**

**I don't know if anyone else is having the same problem but I wasn't able to put the chapter on my Doc manager.**

**Anyways enjoy Chapter 8 of Aaron Heartfilia**


	10. Chapter 9

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up feeling warmer than I usually did and I felt something pressed against my back, I thought Natsu had snuck into my house again and I really didn't want to see him right now

"Lucy Kick!"

I hit what I thought was Natsu right in the head but when I looked down there wasn't any pink hair to be found. In fact it was Blonde

"Ouch, goddamit Lucy you didn't have to kick me" The person on the floor screamed as they started grabbing their head in pain

"Aaron?! How the hell did you get in my house"

He pointed towards my window that was lying open and I facepalmed..._Why can't people just use the door _

As if reading my mind he walked up to the window and closed it and it looked like he was writing runes on my window. After about a minute or so of him standing their he finally stopped writing

He smiled and plopped down on the bed next to me "There now no one can get in through your window"

"Thanks...What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to get a fresh set of clothes

"Well I had no where to stay last night so I decided I would crash here and I also needed to talk with you"

He had a semi-serious look on his face alooked looked deep in thought

"I don't mind you staying here just warn me first And what do you need to talk to me about? " I asked as I stood up from the bed and made my way to make us some breakfast

"Well I was wondering when you were gonna tell me that your planning on leaving the guild, Do you even know where your going to go, Do you have someone to train you and finally Are you ever gonna tell Laxus how you feel? "

I sweatdropped at the questions he asked, he was right I didn't know where I was going because master hasn't told me yet, I guess I could get my spirits to help me "I was going to tell you soon, No, No and Hell no! " I screamed the last part a bit louder than I should have

He sighed quietly "You never did plan ahead did you..I'll train you if you want as for somewhere to stay and train we can always go to my place but I-"

he has cut off by the sound of an explosion coming from outside. _This can't be good_

**Normal POV**

It was a peaceful morning in the town of Magnolia that was until Natsu attacked Laxus for trying to take Lucy away from him. This cause an argument between the two and it ended up with Natsu creating a massive explosion and attacking Laxus.

By now the entire town was woken up and was going to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Lucy is mine Asshole and you aren't going to take her away from me" The pink haired slayer yelled as he charged at Laxus with a flaming fist

The Lighnting slayer stood his ground and dodged most of the hits and not once used his magic "This is coming from the person who kicked her off your team and told her she was weak and didn't deserve to be in the guild... She doesn't deserve someone like you Natsu she deserves better "

This set Natsu over the edge as his flames got hotter and hotter and you could feel his magical energy increasing dramatically. He let out a Fire dragons roar but it never hit its target.

The roar of fire curved right rather than going straight and hit someone else...Aaron

**Aarons POV**

As Lucy and I started walking to where the explosion came from we ran into Levy,Mira and Juvia who were also going to see what was happening.

We walked down the street that lead to the front of the guild and saw Laxus standing in the middle of the street, his clothes were torn and he locked pretty beat up. In front of him was none other than Natsu and he was in the same state, clothes torn and looked like shit.

As we went to try and stop them from destroying the city I noticed that Lucy looked a bit worried.

"Um guys you do remember what Natsu's like when he's pissed off right?"

At that all of the girls sweatdropped obviously knowing something I didn't. "Guys we have to stop them they might wreck the entire city" Mira pleaded with us

As soon as she said that I saw a wall of fire come speeding towards Mira, I grabbed her and spun us around so that I got most of the blast. I heard her scream and I felt myself lose every calm part of myself

**Omega form of the Heaven dragon: SkyGod **

My vision went red and I charged at Natsu, I felt stronger and a lot faster. I grabbed his face and started hitting him into the ground repeatedly.

I don't even know where the anger that was fueling my rampage came from but I felt invincible like I could kill a dragon and still have enough energy to fight a group of mages.

**Lucy's POV**

"Ok I am officially scared of Aaron now" Levy and I said

Mira still stood in the same spot from when Aaron saved her and she just looked shocked. After a while she started to cry and everyone started to panick a little

"M-Mira are you Okay!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her

Before I could reach her though someone stepped in front of me and pulled her into a tight hug.

I finally realised it was Aaron but his appearance had changed. He had Blonde hair with black streaks running through it, his eyes where a mixture of Gold and red with a flicker of Blue every now and then and he had Golden scales all across his body

I looked back to where Natsu's now unconscious body lay and I realised that Laxus was no where to be seen. I did however see a figure in an alleyway that looked a lot like the figure that gave me Aaron's key.

_ (Later that same day)_

**Drake's POV** (A/N the guy who cast the spell on the guild)

It seems like Aaron is progressing faster than I thought he would..No matter I still have enough time before he masters the finally form, Hopefully by then I will have learned how to harness his powers and control him.

My only problem is, is that I cannot let the master figure out these plans. He thinks I am merely observing the dragon slayers and examining their powers so that he can kill his son, little does he know very soon I will be the master of Raven Tail and he will be lying beneath my feet


End file.
